Ronin Masamune
|kanji = ろにんまさむね|rōmaji = Ronin Masamune|name = Ronin Masamune|race = Demon|gender = Male|age = Unknown|height = 4'9|weight = 110 lbs.|hair = Blonde|eyes = Green|birthday = Unknown|blood type = B-Positive|affiliation = Neutral|previous affiliation = Hell|occupation = Mercenary|previous occupation = Arch-Demon|partner = Lazarus Rosé|status = Alive|magic = Prismatic Magic|alias = '''Hand of Destruction (ハンドかいめつ Hando Kaimetsu)}}Ronin Masamune '(ろにんまさむね ''Ronin Masamune) is a Demon and former Arch-Demon who considers himself a friend of Lazarus Rosé, once serving under the same leader, Hel. Serving as Lazarus's right-hand man during their revolt against the Damned Hel, Ronin became known as the 'Hand of Destruction '(ハンドかいめつ Hando Kaimetsu) due to often carrying out missions in Lazarus's name. Appearance Ronin stands at four-foot-nine, with a very pale, Caucasian skin tone, and emerald-green eyes. His yellow hair is quite messy, spiking out in all sorts of places. His typical attire consists of a white, long-sleeved undershirt, with a large, ebony suit-like vest over top,with a red necktie, and a brown, leather strap over his left shoulder. He also sports a pair of alabaster shorts, matching the color of his undershirt, with small black boots to hid his feet. On occasion, he can be seen sporting a long, white trench-coat that goes down to his knees, with a dark suit underneath with the pants legs torn off, creating shorts. Still wearing the red tie, Ronin also wears a pair of large, leather boots. Personality Ronin is calm, logical, and level-headed. Unlike his friend, Lazarus, he doesn't enjoy fighting for the sake of fighting, though he does like to hone his skills through training and sparing. The demon usually keeps his emotions in check, though he can be playful, often being sarcastic, or humorously pointing out illogical statements made by his companions. However, when a situation takes a turn for the worse, Ronin can get very serious, loosing his casual, humorous tone, and really can get the job done, not hesitating to show mercy, or dragging a fight out to enjoy it. If something is going to threaten his or anybody he likes life, Ronin ends it. Quickly. Abilities Natural Abilities '''Master Swordsman: As opposed to Lazarus, who is a master of hand-to-hand combat, Ronin prefers to wield a blade. Having several thousands of years to hone his skill, Ronin is a deadly combatant in a duel, able to overpower many of the best human swordsman. Enhanced Physical Condition: Like all demons, Ronin's physical state is more developed than a normal human, primarily his strength. In conjunction with his magic, Ronin and force raw energy into his body, allowing him to move objects and strike with inhuman force. Enhanced Healing: Ronin has a much higher healing factor than other demons, allowing to re-attach and re-create limbs. Magical Abilities [[Prismatic Magic|'Prismatic Magic']]' '(しちしょくまほう Shichishoku Mahou) is a form of magic that allows the user to control both Light and Shadow, but not combine them, like Twilight Magic. Instead, it uses the two elements separate, attack with both at the same time, or one or the other. Ronin is highly adept at this magic, being able to manifest enough light to give it mass, and fire it like a physical weapon, while also being able to fire lasers and other beams of light. Of course, with shadow, the user can sink into their own shadow, before reappearing. A user could also create weapons out of shadow, such as sword or claws, to attack or defend. Power of True Form: Though Ronin has not trained his body enough to use his full power, he can tap into it for a short period of time, in his 'Photo Negative '''form. It greatly increases his magically and physical properties, higher than other demons who use similar forms, but with much more stress on the body. History Trivia * Ronin is based off the character ''Meliodas ''from ''The Seven Deadly Sins. Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Demon Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Light Magic User Category:Demons Category:Caster Mage